videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of DreamWorks Battle Royale Quotes
This is a list of quotes in DreamWorks Battle Royale. Moon Boy's Menu Quotes Menus: * Story mode! * Battle Mode! * Choose your character! * Options! * Extras! * Arcade Mode! * Shop! * Missions! * Choose the stage you want to play on! Completing a level in story mode: * Wow! How cool was that?! * Well done! * Oh yeah! * Awesome! * Wow! You're amazing! * Level completed! * Congrats on showing the enemies who was the boss! Failing a level in story mode: * It's not ALWAYS about winning you know. * Don't give up now! * Let's just pretend that was practice, ok? * Uhhh... we'll try that again, shall we? * Try again! Please. Super Attack: * Super Attack! * Here comes something to rock things up! * Unleash the fury! KO: * Oooh, that was nasty! * Painful! * Epic KO! * That'll hurt. * Character Quotes Shrek: When Doing Super Move: * "OGRE POWER!" * "Hear my roar!" * "Shrek and Roll!" When KOd: * "AAAAAAAArrgh!" * "All right, that's enough." * "Well, that's great!" On Results Screen: * "Well, I guess you underestimated me." * "Keep it comin'!" * "Don't mess with this ogre!" * you win against Fiona "It's what an ogre does, Fiona." * you win against Donkey "For an annoying talking donkey, you put up a fight." * you win against Puss "Guess that's why you failed to kill me when I first met you!" * you win against Prince Charming "I already have a happily ever after, Charming. Go find your own!" * you win against Alex "Make way for the real king of the swamp!" * you win against Tighten "I bet Lord Farquaad could've hit a lot harder than you!" Donkey: When Doing Super Move: * "Dronkeys fly across the sky, go annoy those other guys!" * "Dronkeys, Make your daddy proud!" * "Get a load of this!" When KOd: * "SHREEEEEEEEK!!!" * "Hey, no fair!!!" * "I can't really believe you done a thing like this to me!" * I want my money back for those karate lessons! On Results Screen: * "Don't mess with this talkin' donkey!" * "Ha! How do you like me now?" * "Alright, who wants some waffles? I know I do." * you win against Shrek "Shrek, you are so mean and green. But it's Ok." * you win against Prince Charming "There's no way you're going to marry Fiona!" * you win against Oscar "You're not a hero, Oscar. You're nothing but a fake!" * you win against Marty "I'm a better sidekick than you, Marty!" Puss: When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: * "You were no match for Puss... in Boots!" * "That was muy bueno. Very good!" * you win against Hiccup "I was just better than you, and your metal leg too!" Fiona: Note: Human Fiona and Ogre Fiona share the same quotes. When Doing Super Move: When KOd: * "You did not just hit a princess!" * "Mess with me, you mess with my husband!" On Results Screen: * "I learnt all these moves from dad! And mom." * "Don't mess with this princess!" * "I'd tell you 'nice try', but it wasn't." Sleeping Beauty: When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: * "snorts Oh, did I win?" * "Is it over already? I'm sorry..." Gingy: When Doing Super Move: When KOd: * "Not the gumdrop buttons!" * "Please don't dunk me!" * "Nooooooooo!" On Results Screen: * "Oh yeah!" * "Ginger snap, Gingy Win!" Prince Charming: When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: * Soon, Far Far Away will be mine! * I really am charming, aren't I? * you win against Shrek That was for what you did to my mummy! Captain Hook: When Doing Super Move: When KOd: On Results Screen: Game Script: Intro Cutscene: see a dark space background, like in the current Dreamworks logo. Shrek: VO "Once upon a time, in a universe where wishes come true, and stories run beyond your wildest dreams. There lives the greatest DreamWorks characters ever known to live with their very own dreams and wishes. The universe is called, the DreamWorks universe. In order to have the universes balanced, they all need the DreamWorks Moon to do so. And the moon's guardian is none other than the Moon Boy himself. Every day, he checks the universes to make sure they're all right. They're in order all the time, all right. But what the Moon Boy didn't know that something was going to happen that will change everything in the DreamWorks Universe!" Shrek speaks, clips of Dreamworks films such as Shrek, Shark Tale, Madagascar, Monsters vs Aliens, Boss Baby, and Kung Fu Panda play, followed by clips of Dreamworks TV & Netflix shows, like Noddy: Toyland Detective, Turbo: FAST, Dawn of the Croods, Trollhunters, and Dinotrux. We zoom into the 2010-2011 Dreamworks Intro. Suddenly, the sky pulses with a dark purple energy, destroying the Dreamworks letters. Moon Boy jumps Moon Boy: What the-?! jumps off his moon, and it is zapped by purple lightning. Moon Boy: NO!!! charges towards the moon, but the energy pulses him away. He watches helplessly as The moon shatters, and then he falls to a cloud. Moon Boy: My powers! My Dreamworks moon! strange dark shadow of a figure emerges over the pieces of the moon. Moon Boy hides, and watches as the shadowy figure scatters the moon fragments into the film universes of Dreamworks. One piece goes into the Shrek universe portal END CUTSCENE. Shrek's Discovery: cut to Shrek's swamp. Shrek comes back from doing his exercises. The moon fragment lands nearby in front of him. Shrek: Huh? What's this? [picks up the moon fragment sky suddenly turns purple. Shrek: Ok, is Charming up to no good again? I'm gonna find out what's going on. heads off, and runs into Donkey, who's turned strange colours Shrek: Donkey?! What... what happened to you? jumps and kicks Shrek back Shrek: Donkey, what was that for!? gets up Something is definitely fishy, and it's not the fish in the swamp! I've gotta stop Donkey from being so... strange... somehow. End Cutscene A Trap! Donkey and Puss in Boots make it to the highest room in the tallest tower. Shrek opens the door and they enter Shrek: Fiona! Escape!: defeated Cyclops disappears Story Mode Level Text Shrek Level 1 Intro: stands before Donkey Shrek: Donkey, I don't know what's going on, but you're acting stranger than normal! I think I need to beat a bit of sense into you. & the corrupted Donkey prepare to fight Shrek Level 1 Outro: is normal again Shrek: Donkey? Donkey: Ohh, Shrek, what happened? Shrek: Donkey, are you ok? Where's Fiona? I have to warn her about what's been going on! Donkey: oh yeah! I was trying to find Fiona myself, but then I saw some strange magic hoodoo fly by, off to Far Far Away, and then a strange purple lighning bolt came by, hit me... and... that's it. Shrek: I have to find Fiona! Come on, Donkey, let's go! Magic Mirror, you look after the kids! Magic Mirror: Got it! disappears Donkey: I'm gonna call Dragon and tell her to collect us! & Donkey head off Shrek Level 2 Intro: Shrek: This is where Donkey saw the strange magic go. Now where is... corrupted Puss in Boots shows up Shrek: Puss? What happened to you? You're in that same thing Donkey was in earlier. Donkey: See! That's part of the strange magic hoodoo I was on about! Shrek: Donkey! We've got to stop Puss in Boots! Donkey: Ok then. and Shrek & the corrupted Puss prepare to fight Shrek Level 2 Outro: is back to normal Shrek: Now that Puss is back to normal, perhaps we can work out what's going on here. And maybe we can find Fiona. Shrek Level 3 Intro Shrek Level 3 Intro Shrek Level 3 Outro Category:Lists Category:Other Stuff Category:Dreamworks